


I'm sorry...

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Rin apologizes for not noticing that there was something wrong with Haru :))))))))) -magsuoka</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magsuoka (harusunenthusiasticdancing)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magsuoka+%28harusunenthusiasticdancing%29).



Would he ever truly understand Haruka Nanase? Why was it so hard? He was so important to Rin. He had always been that way. He remembers the first time he saw the young Haru, swimming through the water like he was one with it. It was awe-inspiring.

He’d assumed they would want the same things. At times, it felt like they had so much in common. They could tie or come with .002 seconds in a race. They seemed to get along so well when they saw each other now, talking like old friends after a race. He was so frustrated with the way Haru seemed to keep to himself so well though.

When Haru lashed out it had hurt but Rin knew that kind of pain, he’d been there and he’d done that and the person that helped save him was Haru, his shining. So as he had so painfully found out how Haru seemed conflicted right now. Haru was in pain. Rin felt bad for his assumptions. And he was also in pain himself.

*

Maybe he should be alone to chat with Haru, if he could catch him alone. They were still in the same hotel because the relay was tomorrow. Would Haru pull himself together at least for that? Or would he still fall apart? Rin swallowed as that thought simmered on his mind like a pot of boiling water.

He knocked on the door, just his luck Makoto answered just like the other night. But this time, Haru was there too. A simple request and they were now alone in the room for a talk. A talk Rin had wanted to have with Haru before any of the races had started.

Words didn’t come easily at first, not when their last encounter had been a painful one. he sat on Makoto’s bed as he gazed at Haru sitting on his own. “I—I’m sorry. If only — if only —” if only you were a little more open and little less out of reach. “…Do you want to talk?”

Haru was quiet and that made Rin a little uneasy until he finally spoke. “All I know for now is I swim for my friends and myself.” Haru wasn’t so good at being open…he seemed to built up like a kettle, storing pressure after pressure until the whistle blows. That was why he’d lost his cool and Rin happened to be the person to take the brunt of it. “I’m sorry too….”

The dream, the scouts, his friends, his school and his teachers. All falling over him with what felt like a requirement and something that just wasn’t what Haru wanted. But at the same time, he truly didn’t know what his future was going to be and he just plain wasn’t ready to face those questions just yet.

Rin moved to sit beside Haru, pulling him into a hug. “Haru you don’t have to hold things in so much.” A soft pat to Haru’s back. “I’m here if or when you want to talk. We’re friends right?” And deep down, maybe more.


End file.
